wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Deagle
DO NOT USE DEAGLE OR ANY OF THE DRAGONS MENTIONED IN THIS ARTICLE (ex: Sinia or Iguana) ' WITHOUT PERMISSION FROM ME ' Deagle is an unusual SandWing who was born in raised between the Scorpion's Den and (what used to be) Blaze's Fortress. History At the beginning of Deagle's life, he lived in the Sand Kingdom and lived with his father, mother, 2 sisters (Cactus and Sahara), as well as his brother Iguana. Deagle was the oldest of the 4. He helped the second oldest sibling, Cactus, break free from her egg, which only seems to be a MudWing trait. Luckily, for his sake, he only did it to her. After a few months, by the time he and all of his siblings were hatched, he and his family were attacked SkyWings. They almost burnt down the the roof, but luckily, some other SandWings noticed and helped them out. That was the day that he met his future love, Sinia. A few years after the SkyWings attacked, Deagle's parents sent him to a camp by Jade Mountain, where he once again met Sinia. They were stuck in the same group and did a lot of things together. Every time the instructor called to get in pairs of 2 those would rush at each other like two angry SkyWings. After the camp ended they parted ways and went back home. When he got home he found out that his family was moving somewhere else and they moved near Sinia and some other dragonets and every day they would all come out and would play their favorite game, Sand Ball. It was kinda like soccer mixed with hide and seek. There where two teams- red and green- and they would camouflage into the sand. They would move towards the ball and they would smack it with their tails into the other team's hole. Deagle was really good at it, for he had scales that made him look like he was made out of sand. His stealth skills were above excellent- he could probably out-camouflage a RainWing in the sand. Many years passed. At this point in time, Sinia and Deagle were in love. They would disappear into the desert for hours and hours, just walking and walking until it started to get dark. Then, they would fly back home. When both where about around 20 years of age, Sinia was officially Deagle's fiance. And that's when the weird stuff started happening... Let's say Deagle became a sandman (or for this case a sand dragon). He and Sinia (and others around them) started to notice that Deagle's stealth ability was greatly enhanced. They did an expirement, placing Deagle in a place with little sand and then had him hide. The results were shocking. He disintegrated to sand, and when they told him to stop, he would reform in one of the areas with sand. He also developed a obsessive hobby of writing. It led to periods of isolation which led to the ever crumbling sanity of both of them. Sinia would pace through the den for hours, wondering if he was okay or not. Deagle would go made over plot twists created by the insane voices inside of him and then a hole would to dug then it shone light through and got him out of it. Category:SandWings Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters